fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingson
Kingson is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Extreme Television Communications corporation . The channel airs primarily animated programming, ranging from action to animated comedy. It was founded by Son of Hat and launched on January 2, 1994, as RubixTV. It is primarily aimed at children and teenagers between the ages of 6–17, and also targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night daypart SPEED, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel. A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via SAP. As of October 2015, Kingson is available to approximately 76.5 million pay television households (84.5% of households with television) in the United States. History During 1992, one year after XTV was founded, CEO Son of Hat was given the rights to start his own morning television block on Nickelodeon, known as RubixTV. At the time, RubixTV ran mostly animated shorts, pilots, specials, and sometimes movies. According to Nielsen, the average viewers daily for the block was nearly was an estimated 4.672 million in the country. Viacom and XTV later on made a deal to make a full-time television network for RubixTV. Ratings were unfortunately sleepier than predicted, until 1994, where the networks' first original programming, The Misadventures of Gecko aired. On January 16, 1996, RubixTV introduced its second original programming into its hold, Instruments & Instruments, one of TV's most highest rated animated television series possibly behind Rugrats. In 1997, when more original programming came, XTV, renamed the channel to KINGSON TV, and later as Kingson a week later. Because of the name changes, the network had a huge revamp known as project cleanup. Programming Upcoming Programming * Car-Boy (TV-PG-V) (May 29, 2016 - present) ( * Hot Hot Chilli (TV-PG) (June 22, 2016 - present) * The Freddy Freaker Show(TV-PG) (June TBA, 2016 - January 4, 2017) * Untitled Series created by Daniel Gomez (N/A Rating) (TBA) * Hat's World (N/A Rating) (TBA) TBA Current Programming * The Misadventures of Gecko (TV-G; TV-PG-V)(1994 - 2020) * The Sherry Show (TV-Y7-FV to TV-PG-V) (1997 - present) * Risky Frizz (TV-Y7-FV) (1999 - 2018) * The Adventurers (TV-PG-DV) (2010 - 2021) * El Gordo (TV-PG-V)(2010; 2014 - present) * Couch Critters (TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV) (2012 - 2014 (First season only)) * Tablet Bros (TV-PG) (2014 - present) * Sticks Vs. Spiders (TV-Y7-FV) (2015 - 2017) * SpaceWar 101 (TV-Y7-FV first season;TV-PG)(2015 - 2018) Current Acquired Programming * Shapes (TV-PG/V) (2001 - 2008; 2010 - present) * Meelk n' Creem (TV-Y7-FV) (2002 - present) * Polar (TV-Y7) (2004 - 2011; 2013 reruns only) * The Daniel and Cindy Show (TV-G) (2005 - present) TBA Former Programming TBA Blocks * Mornings with Mayhem (Mon-Fri 6:00am-8:00am): '''A block dedicated in going inside XTV studios. A random set of series are picked and are unedited (unlike most shows on the network). During times when the show is taking a break, minute long specials, commentaries, and trivia, by the XTV cast and crew are held. * Former Blocks TBA Specials/Marathons/premires TBA Movies TBA Schedule TBA Gallery '''Only Hat, Gomez, and Stuff may add images you scrubs TBA Suggestions If you want to suggest a show , movie, other list under here. # Example show: Rating. ( created by) ( minutes). ( original/ Acquired) (BLOCK) * Hot Hot Chilli: Rated TV-PG/TV-PG-V. Created and suggested by Mr Pookie. (Each episode contains two 11-min segments). Season 1 is complete. Accepted * Markiplier Animated: Created by LixianTV and suggested by Curiousgorge66 (each episode is 1 to 3 minutes long). Eh okay. It can air durring comercial breaks. * Pete Coldary: Rated TV-Y7 (blue). Created & suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 10 minutes long). ACCEPTED * Arthur (real show): Rated TV-Y (green). Created by Marc Brown and suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 25 minutes long with 2 segments) ACCEPTED. will air during the day * Penn Zero: Part time Hero (Real Show): Rated TV-Y7 (Blue) and possibly 11 minutes Created by Disney and suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED * The Angry Beavers (real show): Rated TV-Y (green). Created by Mitch Schauer & suggested by Bacon (each episode is 22 minutes with 2 segments). Began in 1997 so can air with the channel's launhc ACCEPTED * Krazy vs. Life: Rated TV-PG to TV-14-DLSV. Created and suggested by Omgitskittykatty. Each episode can range from 17-26 minutes so maybe put it in an irregular spot. Acquired, 14+. ACCEPTED will air on Saturday 9:00 and 9:30 * WTFHS Rated: TV-14-DLSV to TV-MA-LSV. Created and Suggested by The Dead Man . 30 minute run time. Currently running on the Dark Side Channel (original channel) and Vision. ACCEPTED will air on the adult block SPEED * Dr. Bread: Rated TV-PG-V. Created & suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 11 minutes long). HELL YEAH * Match Game (Real show): Rated TV-PG. Created by Frank Wayne, Suggested by Gomezd400. 30-min runtime. Formerly aired on NBC from 1962-1969, CBS from 1973-1979, Syndication from 1975-1982; 1998-2000, ABC from 1989-1991. Currently airing on GSN, Buzzr TV, and Daniel Network's Night Out Block. 'Will be a former series. I don't have time to put that in the schedule. 1998-2002 ' * L.E.I (Fanmade show on Toonport) TV-G. Created by Cosmo is a Featherman. 24 minutes long. 28 if you count commercial breaks. acquired. Saturday sunrise suggested by cosmo is a featherman * Meelk n' Creem: Rated TV-Y7-FV (blue). Created and suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 11 minutes long). Accepted Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:RubixTV Category:XTV Category:KINGSON Category:Son of Hat